reloriafandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Rules
This is a collection containing links to variant rules from the PFSRD, as well as detailed explanations of our own custom rules. Variant Rules Pre-existing rule sets that are optionally sourced on the PFSRD. * Called Shots * Duels * Gambling and games of chance * Hero Points * Investments * Intrigue * Overclocked Spells * Reputation and Fame * Spell Criticals * Spell Points (We have an updated version of the Spellpoint Table) Third party reworks: * Elephant in the Room: Feat Taxes in Pathfinder* *If you would be granted a bonus feat that has been merged with or substituted by another feat in this rework, you instead gain that feat. If you would be granted a bonus feat that has been removed by the Elephant in the Room rules or you have already gained through the previous clause, you may substitute it with a feat of your choice that lists the original feat as a prerequisite. You must meet all other prerequisites of that feet. Additionally, Improved or Greater feats substituted this way may instead be substituted by a feat that lists the lesser version(s) of the original feat as a prerequisite. We've put a lot of work into creating custom systems for our players to use, here are the systems we have to offer. How we Handle Research and Invention Research is an important part of the discovery process, and especially quintessential to the advancement of any civilization. In particular, the research required to invent something is a special focus. As such, it is imperative that a system for research and invention is instituted. When attempting to research something you wish to invent, follow the steps found below: # Submit a post detailing what it is you wish to invent here, the format for the post should be pinned # The officers will discuss if such an invention is a reasonable jump from what's already available, if it fits in the world, and if its functions are balanced. If any the answers to these is a "no", we will try and work with you to make it fit. But ultimately, all invention applications are at the discretion of the officers. # If approved, the officers will decide how many invention checks should be involved, what skills should be involved, and what the DC of those checks will be. #* The number of checks depend on the complexity of the invention, this amount may be anywhere from 5 (like making a new basket pattern) to 200 (like inventing the railroad system). #* The DC of the checks will be roughly estimated based on how much understanding you would need in that particular field to create your invention. While the actual DC is entirely at officer discretion, we like to use the Mather Scale to help our estimates. # Once the number is set, you may make up to a single invention check per day by default. using one of the skills. If you use resources to aid you (such as a library), you may add 1d4 to your check # If you succeed, you add +1 to your Invention Progress; if you critically fail, you take a -1 to your Invention Progress. If you critically succeed, you gain +2 to your Invention Progress. Upon a normal failure, no progress is made. Example: To'ran lost his legs during his most recent fight, so he wishes to invent a magical cloak that would have him levitate slightly off the ground. The officers approve this invention, and set the following research requirements. Ten DC 25 Knowledge (Arcana) checks, five DC 20 Spelcraft checks, and five DC 15 Craft (Tailor) checks. Ideally, it would only take 20 days to research, but because of a string of natural 1s, it takes him 26 days total. Researching something extensive and complex on your own can be quite a challenge, and reaching the required endpoint could take years. Due to this, you may perform research with other players in order to further your Invention Progress. When cooperatively researching, all players involved will roll a research check. If successful (or critically unsuccessful) then their result is added to the Invention Progress (if 3 people work on it and all pass, one of which with a Nat 20 resulting in a +2, then a total of +4 is added to the total Invention Progress). New feats have been created, allowing for the perfection of the researching talent. An invention check is representative of 8 hours worth of work. Court System Category:Getting Started All players will be able to utilize the court system of Reloria. You may press charges, sue other players, file for legal related cases (marriage licenses, purchasing property, etc.). Players with Profession (Barrister) may act as a lawyer, and Profession (Judge) may act as a judge. If a player with Profession (Barrister) wishes to be a judge, they must get the approval of the Head Magistrate (at start, this is Mayor Tanis). A jury of 12 players and/or NPCS are provided in trials. Executions are a ceremony involving a beheading (a Coup de Grace). Hangings are a work in progress. Work to Own Program The Work to Own mechanic is a fluid, immersive way to ensure that essential services are offered if no players are there to offer them, but aren’t gridlocked if a new player comes and wants the service. Say we have a farm setup, and the value is 1000 gp. Due to no players wanting to be farmers, it’s NPC ran. Once a player expresses interest, they may request a Work to Own Contract, or WOC-I Form. This will allow them to work on the farm and earn credits with the government owned establishment (this may also be furthered with the use of a player's own money, or by straight up purchasing the business in full). Once this credit amount is reached, the deed(s) to the establishment are handed over to you, and you now officially own it! When doing the Work to Own Program, the price needed is equal to 1.5x the price of the property. Relorian Dungeons of Endlessness and The Combarena The Relorian Dungeons of Endlessness and the Relorian Combarena are two pre-existing establishments that have been reworked and refurbished in order to provide an attraction for individuals who may come over. The Dungeons of Endlessness are a system of dungeons discovered that nobody has reached the bottom of (spare for, if you believe the legends, the Relorian Pantheon). The dungeons allow for a DM to use any random dungeon generator (my personal favorite is the one found at Donjon) and run things for the players. Doing so is like a mini-session, and can be done with any approved DM. This awards normal exp, but also holds the chance of death. The Combarena may be done lethally or non-lethally. A wheel is spun to determine game mode (free for all, team deathmatch, creature feature, wave survival, etc.) and terrain type (plains, marsh, mountains, etc.). You may also use this arena for duels with other players, as long as it’s consensual. If you choose to enter a mode non-lethally then you gain ½ exp for anything you accomplish. If you enter lethally (anything but Wave Survival), then you gain full exp for completion. Speak to an RAS member for more info. Leadership and Fame Rework In order to balance out the obvious issues with the Leadership feat in this game mode, it has been reworked. Your Leadership score is determined solely by your Fame points (Infamy Points if you have Vile Leadership). If you spend Fame/Infamy points in-game, then your Leadership score drops appropriately as the less (in)famous you are, the less likely you are to have people following you, and requesting favors of those around you is never truly free. Additionally, you may not take the feat until level 10 (you may retrain a feat to replace with Leadership; see Downtime rules above). All Fame will be handed out by Tanis or with Tanis’s direct approval, and is not gained naturally or by a high charisma score. Category:Homebrew Category:Rules